The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of hybrid clematis plant known by the cultivar name ‘American Beauty’.
The new variety was a seedling found growing in a controlled planting of clematis display garden at a clematis nursery in Walworth, N.Y. in 2002. Plants were asexually propagated and observed over the next four years. Asexual propagation by vegetative cuttings has shown that the propagules are identical to the original plant in all distinguished characteristics. The stability of the variety is evidenced by the distinguished characteristics remaining true to form from generation to generation. The parentage of the variety is unknown.